Time Keeps On Slipping
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: K first fic on this so be nice and show me love. Set after Darkest hour going on from the summary off Meg Cabot's site. *NOT* a new version of Haunted. Will tell you more inside. R/R **Chap 3 up.**
1. Chapter One original

(a/n I've never done a mediator fic before so lay up before you flame my guts out. This is set after the disappearance/kiss. This is after the summary of haunted on Meg Cabot's website altered slightly to my likening.)  
  
Time's Going Backwards.  
  
Hell With Men!!  
  
When I got into my room I collapsed on my bed. This had NOT been a good day. Paul show's up at school. I mean oh my god is he stalking me or something? Jesse has pulled another disappearing act on me. I mean can you believe that ghost? Kisses a girl get's her hopes up then disappears completely on me.  
  
I groaned into my pillows. I was royally pissed at Jesse. I really could punch him for doing this to me. I mean the whole love thing. Don't even get me started on the it's gonna last forever thing. I groaned again.  
  
I heard a familiar hiss and then a pathetic mewing. God it wasn't like hadn't fed the damn cat!! It ate better than I did. Stupid cat. When he stuck his claws in my leg my mood didn't improve.  
  
"Ow!! Stupid cat get your claws off me!! I'll feed you." I limped into the bathroom grabbed a can of food then limped back out and tipped it into his bowl. I noticed that he was purring. Jesse was here. I could tell immediately. That was the only time it purred. I never purred at me like that. Stupid cat.  
  
Jesse was just about to dematerialise or whatever he does when I caught him. " You come back here right now Jesse de Silva you have some explaining to do. Now please." I crossed my arms.  
  
"Susannah." He started the sentence and trailed off.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"I'm sorry that I kissed you." He said looking uncomfortable.  
  
Oh My God! Okay that caught me surprise. "What?" I gaped.  
  
"I know that it was wrong and that I shouldn't of projected my feelings onto you. I have to go now." He disappeared. I was left gaping. Then my lips curved into a slight smile. Projecting my feelings onto you? I liked the sound of that. But what was with that? Jesse nervous? Nah it must have just been me.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the room began to spin.  
  
I swayed feeling ill.  
  
Then I was sitting down in a room. With a high ceiling. I blinked. I looked at a man who stood in clothing a bit like Jesse's but the shirt was more closed. Father some part of my mind said. Father, what was that about? He wasn't my father my dad was dead and this guy was very much alive. My eyes narrowed. Was Maria? What the hell was that bitch doing here? And why did she look alive?  
  
"So it is arranged my eldest daughter will marry your eldest son. Susannah de Silva to Hector de Silva."  
  
Say what?  
  
  
  
The room swirled again and I was standing in my bedroom. I looked around. Susannah de Silva? Hector de Silva that was Jesse but did that mean wherever that was that they wanted me to marry him?  
  
What the hell was happening?  
  
(a/n wot do u think?) 


	2. There and Back Again

There And Back Again.  
  
"Suze!" Someone called. "SUZE!!! Get down here now or you can walk to school!" I moaned. I hadn't got much sleep last night. I'd been worrying about that little slip in time and Paul and Jesse saying he was sorry about kissing me. I was just little too stressed.  
  
It was then Doc decided to poke his head around my door. "Suze we're going now. Do you feel all right? Do you want me to tell mom your not well?"  
  
Mom? They'd been saying that lot lately. I smiled at him. "Thanks Doc- I mean David. I just feel really wrung out." He nodded and closed the door. I sighed and sank back into my pillows. Hmmm this was nice.  
  
I lay like that for a while, until I heard mom shout up the stairs that she was going to work and Andy was going too. If I need anything I should get it myself. So nice. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed (in the bathroom.) in some sweatpants and a really old black strappy top I'd had since forever.  
  
I was contemplating going downstairs to get some breakfast when it happened again. The room started to swirl and I started to feel really dizzy. Then it stopped suddenly and I was outside and it was night. But wait that's not even the half of it. I was in a hoop skirt. Hoop skirt.  
  
How embarrasing.  
  
I glanced around somebody-my apparent father-was walking towards me. He smiled. "Susannah I trust your feeling better?"  
  
I was exactly sure what to say. So I just said, "Umm yes, thank you for asking."  
  
He smiled again. "Shall we go in? I've got someone I'd like you to meet. I believe that you've only met him once." He offered me his arm. I took it, I mean what else could I do? We walked up to a big building. I presumed that this was my house. It was gorgeous.  
  
I was guided into the house and into a big ballroom. Father led me over to two people the girl who was doing all the talking. I got a shock it was Jesse and Maria. Jesse was just standing there looking incredibly shocked in that shirt I loved so much. I can tell you something. Jesse when he's dead he looks hot. Jesse when he's alive oh my god he like so much hotter and cuter and just plain sexier.  
  
"Susannah this is Hector. Maria give your sister a chance to talk to her betrothed." Jesse met my eyes dead on. Then everything started to swirl. Within a moment I was standing in my bedroom Jesse standing across from me.  
  
I looked at him shaken and he stared back looking just as worried as I felt. I broke the silence between us first. "Jesse." I said. "That did just happen right? I mean I'm not going mad am I?"  
  
"I believe I'm going mad as well then." Jesse replied. "Because I thought just then I was in, in my time. In Maria house. And you were there with Maria's father, he called you my betrothed?"  
  
I nodded "Damned straight. He called Maria my sister! I can't believe I'm related to that skank!"  
  
Jesse raised his eyebrows at me. "I believe we have bidder things to worry about than you being related to that 'skank' as you so nicely put it Susannah. Like to why we are going to my time?"  
  
I shrugged, "God only knows. Do you know?"  
  
"Susannah you are the mediator around here, not me." Jesse said primly. I scowled at him.  
  
"Hey, hey I deal with ghost passing on to the next life not me passing into a different life. Or a different time for the matter. That's probably more Paul." I snarled.  
  
Jesse raised the eyebrow with the little scar in it. "Paul." He asked scowling as well now. "What I he doing here?"  
  
I threw up my hands, "How am I supposed to know?" I asked, "He just appeared in my school saying he'd transferred. Shooting his mouth off about the whole Mediator thing and you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah saying he knew I'd come to my senses about you."  
  
Jesse seemed to shake of this comment as if it hurt him. "Do you think he has something to do with what's happening to us?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged. "I really don't Jesse. I really don't know."  
  
(a/n What do you think? Oh yeah and thank u to all the people who reviewed.) 


	3. Scream

(a/n Thank you my wonderful reviewers I love ya all to pieces. Your all so nice. I apologise for my bad grammar I'm terrible at it I need a beta reader.)  
  
  
  
Time Keeps On Slipping  
  
I had all day to ponder why; I was going back to Jesse time. But you know what the weird thing about it is? I must have been in Jesse time for at least and half an hour or so but the weird thing was that when I came back the clock said it had been approximately a minute since I'd gone which had to be wrong. But it obviously was wrong. I mean it had to be didn't it?  
  
After all that and then Jesse disappeared on me again to the astral plane or whatever, leaving me alone in the house. Now usually that would be a good thing but today with everything happening as it was, I just crawled into bed and prayed that I would wake up and it would all be a dream.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
  
  
"Susannah? Are you awake?" It was a female voice not my mom's. This one was cold. I just couldn't place where I'd heard it before.  
  
"I am now." I snarled. I'd never been one to be nice after I'd just woken up.  
  
"Well get up and get dressed. Father says your nicest skirts. Your betrothed is coming over." He voice was like venom. My eyes snapped open. I found myself staring directly at Maria. She was scowling. "I'm surprised father let you sleep this late. Mind you, you always were his favourite." She turned and walked out of the room I was in.  
  
Let me be the first to say, Oh Jesus not again!!  
  
I got up and rifled through the wardrobe as if I were trying to find a portal to another world or something. I was in a light nightgown, which was weird because I don't wear nightgowns. I usually wear boxers and a t-shirt because of Jesse and all. I flipped through my wardrobe, dress after dress after hoop skirt. Oh god. They expected me to wear this?  
  
It took me a while to find one which I wouldn't throw up over. When I finally did however I heard a soft knock and a soft voice said, "Susannah are you ready. Hector is here." I opened the door to find my so-called father there. Thank god. I didn't know my way around here.  
  
I walked out following my so-called father down a long hallway, and I mean long, my feet were starting to hurt by the time we reached the room. Maria was there and from what I could see, she was flirting shamelessly with a worried looking Jesse. I couldn't help but smile. All of his body language was saying, stay-the-hell-away-from-me apart form Maria seemed to be completely oblivious to this.  
  
My smile widened even more when, Jesse turned and looked at me and breathed. "Susannah so nice to see you again." The look on Maria's face. Oh. My. God. It was all I could do not to burst out laughing. My dad was smiling as well now. It seemed that this was a good thing that Jesse looked so happy to see me.  
  
"Why don't you show Hector around? You can get to know each other a little better." Father suggested.  
  
"I'd love to." I smiled at Jesse. He smiled back. Maria was shooting daggers at me by now. He offered an arm. The perfect gentleman. I accepted. The perfect lady.  
  
I walked out. I grinned at Maria as I walked past. As soon as we were well out of earshot I burst out laughing I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Jesse," I said giggling. "This may take a while as I don't know where I'm going."  
  
"Susannah this is not a laughing matter. We have to get back to your time. I'm as you say, 'weirded out'."  
  
Okay I tried to stop laughing I really did but it was no use. I just shrugged my shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "It's not that bad." I said then thought a minute, "Oh wait it is. I'm related to a skank." Something weird about this situation appeared to me. "Hey Jesse how come we aren't speaking Spanish?"  
  
He cocked his head at me, "We still speak Spanish but English seems to be a easier language. Now if you please back to the matter in hand. How are we supposed to get back?"  
  
I shrugged again. "I usually stay a while and then everything starts to spin and I'm in my room." I shrugged "That's all I know." My eyes drifted rebelliously down from his face and onto those killer abs, I tried very hard not to start drooling at the sight of them. Jesse just had to be the sexiest product of the 19th century. He had to be.  
  
"Susannah." The sound of my own name brought me back to reality with a jolt. I'd been staring. Whoops. I knew I was blushing and I hated it. I glanced at his face to see he was looking at me strangely. He made a motion as if he was going to touch my face but thought better of it at the last moment. I stared at his face a moment longer. Then I said,  
  
"Let's see if we can find a way outside. We can talking private there." We'd just made it outside when the world started to swirl again. I was getting really fed up of the world doing that.  
  
I was sitting on the side of my bed Jesse was standing in front of me stooped slightly so he could directly at my face. He looked like he was going to kiss me. Again. Not that I'd mind of course.  
  
And can you believe me luck he did!! Right on the lips. I was just in the process of wrapping my arms around his neck when there was knock on the door. Jesse disappeared.  
  
I almost screamed.  
  
Then Dopey's voice came floating through the door. "Suze, dinner."  
  
I momentarily forgot that I had just kissed Jesse, again. Dinner? How long had I been gone? 


	4. You Can't Change The Past

(a/n Sorry, sorry! But it's up! Finally)  
  
  
  
Take my ideas and I will hunt you down. That my faithful readers is promise. Take the plot and I will put you down in every thing I write. Including my new book. You have been warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time Keeps On Slipping  
  
  
  
You Can't Change The Past  
  
  
  
Do you ever get the feeling that life's really not going your way? Cause I've got that feeling at the moment. I muddled through the rest of the week, without screaming once. I was quite proud of myself. I managed to avoid Paul. Cope with the mass amounts of homework they gave out and Cee Cee bugging me about who Jesse was or worrying about slipping in time again.  
  
Jesse.  
  
Now there was a subject I didn't want to talk about. He had disappeared once again on me. I was beyond royally pissed.I was, I was, I was seething. You shouldn't trifle with somebody's heart like that. Then disappear on them. Mind you I suppose I only have myself to blame. I mean I was the one who fell in love with him but... maybe he felt the same way about me. I mean it's possible isn't it?  
  
I didn't slip through time once all week. I wonder if it's just stopped doing it now. I really hope so. It's kind of annoying, I mean not only do I get to see the love of my life looking totally hot and amazingly alive but also I'm related to a skank. I total utter full on skank, one who can't spell I'd like to add. But you know what the great thing in this really weird and wrong time slip I seem to be stuck in is? I get to spend time with Jesse. Sad I know but hey I'm in love.  
  
I looked out my window watching the sun go down. It was Friday, no school for two more days. Great, no homework for two days, and two days to work on Jesse. Should be a fun weekend.  
  
I sat down on my window seat and watched the last remnants of the fading sunset. "Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said behind me. I jumped about three feet I swear.  
  
I swung round to find Jesse standing behind me. He smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
I put a hand on my suddenly beating heart. "Jesus Jesse! Don't do that. How long have you been there?"  
  
He shrugged. "A couple of minutes."  
  
"And you didn't tell me why?"  
  
He grinned. "I was watching the sunset."  
  
I scowled. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you since" I trailed off.  
  
Jesse suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I was doing things. I've been researching into the time slip we're in. Paul's not involved. It's just a coincidence that he's here and it's happening to us."  
  
"So you're saying I can't beat him up." I stated, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Well you could if you wanted to."  
  
My jaw literally dropped. I did not expect that sort of answer from Jesse of all people. I mean I knew he didn't like Paul but wow. I wonder if he's jealous because I went out with Paul. Hmmm it has potential.  
  
I close my mouth. "What's happening then Jesse? Why are we going back to in time? To you're time to be specific."  
  
"It's a time rift caused by...I'm not sure." Was he not telling me something? " We go back to a certain time, in this case mine, and it changes part of the past." Jesse suddenly grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. He said seriously. "It will keep happening until the events which are needed to happen take place. Susannah it's important that you don't try to change anything. You'll change the future. Nothing good can come of that."  
  
"Jesse." I whispered. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Another ghost." Jesse said. "She was a mediator too Susannah, it happened to her. She tried to change the past it killed her." My jaw dropped again.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
He nodded gravely. "Everything that happens let it Susannah, let it. My death included."  
  
"No." I said I shook my head. "Jesse what if you die and I get stuck? I don't know any of the ways there. What will happen to me? Another thing, I can't let you die Jesse. I just can't."  
  
"Susannah you will get out alive and you will let these things happen. You hear me? Don't give in." He kissed my forehead and disappeared. Leaving me standing there with my thoughts.  
  
I couldn't do it. I couldn't let Jesse die again.  
  
I just can't.  
  
I love him. So much.  
  
How am I supposed to let the guy I love more than anything die?  
  
I can't.  
  
I won't. 


	5. Another Time, Another Place

(a/n I'm really trying hard to get the chapters out on this fic to make up for your wait! Really SORRY!!)  
Take my ideas and I will hunt you down. That my faithful readers is promise. Take the plot and I will put you down in every thing I write. Including my new book. You have been warned.  
Time Keeps On Slipping  
Another Place, Another Time  
I was sitting in the breakfast room (I think) of the De Silva household. I had been there since last night and I hadn't see hide nor hair of Jesse since last night. I was really freaked by what he'd said. I had to let him die? What was going on there? He knew I wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"Susannah my dear are you alright? You seem sad." My father. (Father?) Said.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm fine."  
  
"Perhaps you've had a fight with Hector hm?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure really." I muttered.  
  
"Maybe you should talk with you're sister."  
  
It took everything I had in me to not laugh. Talk to her? Yeah, right. I merely nodded and said. "I feel a little ill. I think I'll go and lie down father."  
  
He had a worried expression on his face. "Oh my poor child. You've been ill a lot. I worry."  
  
I got up and patted his arm. "I'll feel better later." I walked out and looked around. This would be interesting. I had no idea where I was going. This house had wings for god's sake. I walked along a corridor wondering which way we'd turned when father had come for me about half an hour ago. I got a shock when Maria came running up to me with a big smile on her face. I wondered briefly who had died to make her so happy.  
  
"Susannah!" She cried smile getting wider.  
  
"Hello Maria." I said weakly.  
  
"There's someone I want you to meet!" She said.  
  
"Who?" I asked as she grabbed my arm and led me the other way down the corridor.  
  
"He's outside. I just know you'll like each other."  
  
"Who is he Maria?" I asked again. I was interested now.  
  
"Oh he's a friend of mine. Father wouldn't approve, but he doesn't know. I really want you to meet him though. I know you'll get on well."  
  
"No but who is he?" I said again. This was starting to annoy me. She dragged me outside and to the stables. I was mildly surprised to find out that we had stables. There was a guy standing there. He was shortish with a rugged look about him. I could tell that when he turned around he'd be good looking. I was right. He looked great.  
  
Maria was grinning. "Susannah this Diego."  
  
My jaw dropped. Diego.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
(a/n *evil laugh* Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! I know what happens next and you don't! Do you want to know what happens next? Okay, well review. And the next chapter will be here quicker) 


End file.
